As the storage abilities of mobile electronic devices grow, it becomes more challenging to search for data both on and off a device: the processing capability of such devices is generally limited, as are the power capabilities. As a rule of thumb the larger the data is on a device then the longer it takes to find a data (e.g. document/e-mail) being searched for. Furthermore, to minimize power consumption, searching algorithms usually do not do any in-depth searching but just simple string comparisons, hence the results may not be useful. While remote searching of data has been suggested, such remote searching generally occurs upon a larger body of data than is stored on the device and hence search results may not be pertinent to data stored at the device: to view the data contained in the search results it may be necessary to request the data from a remote device.